


Eigenlicht

by Einv13



Series: Modern AU and Other Indulgence series [11]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Impregnation, Intersex, M/M, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einv13/pseuds/Einv13
Summary: This is how the experiment should proceed. Bodily needs satisfied in an efficient and calculative way. If Faa-san ever gave him the chance, he’d make him melt. How will his dear creator looks like then, he wonders? Neither of them is strangers to blood and violence during intercourse, but this is the first time he had ever see, truly see, how broken his dear Faa-san is.-Out of his own bemusement, Belial decided to follow the footsteps of his sibling and began to work from scratch on his very own little progeny."The anthill...doesn't need to love me back...I'm satisfied with taking care of it because it's precious...to me...because it gives me...purpose."“You know Sari, you have no idea how much I wish I was designed to be just a simpleton like you”-“When that time comes, don’t be late”





	Eigenlicht

**Author's Note:**

> Kris provide me with plot bunnies, and I am but a mortal who is driven by her muse. This fic is really, really up in our indulgent alley.
> 
> For this fic, I’ll be using Japanese pronunciation of Lucilius’ name, so you guys will have ‘Faa-san, Faa-san’ ringing in your mind with Belial’s ASMR voice. This segment is also a sort-f continuation of my previous works, ‘Genocidal Prevention’ and ‘Nursery Rhymes’.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Granblue Fantasy, except for some few official merchs, their PASH wedding poster, Bel’s perfume, and grammar errors.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

 

****Eigenlicht** **

 

The numerous winged statues stood erected from the ground as a lone soul walked passed them. He didn't say anything, only kept walking until he reaches the end of the occupied ground before materializing another similar statue on the grassy area.

 

Another one.

 

__(Another failed attempt.)_ _

 

The man squints his eyes as soft disheveled white locks swayed by the wind and expression turned solemn. His tired vision gazes back upon the many statues that stood before him.

 

How long does he plan to continue this farce?

 

It's been...years...

 

-

 

If one puts it into a widened perspective the years are only numbers to the immortal Astrals and Primals, it should be a long timeline. That's why he thought that this experiment should, and could, take a while for it to bear into fruition. After the successful implant of that core into his primarch of fallen, Lucilius had gotten his mind onto another ambitious plan to fuel his curiousity.

 

It is a side project of the grandeur plan he had of building a bridge to reach that tower. So he had mingled with the beast, what of it? He has been a little peculiar even for their standards. The other Astrals had found this debauchery as unsettling that they sent a babysitter from one of their higher-ups' personnel to observe him. The tall, black-hooded blond looked at him from their height difference with disgust in his eyes, but Belial also whispered to him afterward that even when Beelzebub found that their coupling was anything but agreeable, the blond Astral had shown greed for the implication of power that can be achieved at the end result of their experiment.

 

Lucilius, as obnoxious as he is, did agree that their first impression of letting the other _ _supervisor__  saw them right in the throes of passion at the study room does affect his opinion on them greatly. Well, they __are__  in the middle of an __experiment__ , and Beelzebub just happened to walk into the room without notice.

 

That, however, oughta taught him that knocking was definitely a necessity afterward.

 

-

 

Clothes messy with his damp hair spread across the table, the contents on top of it; numerous documents and writing instruments were knocked aside to the floor. Their frantic movements was a practiced, calculated, yet undoubtedly full of savage actions with a sole goal of impregnating the receiver as fast as possible through an overabundance of semen. It was fueled by lust too, and as their body slotted into place inside the other, noises of moans, groans, skin-squelching and slapping echoes inside the room.

 

"T-there...fast...er..."

 

Drooling a hazed vision with the wanton need of being filled and fucked, Lucilius didn't even bother that both of their uniforms are stained with secretions and __blood__. Right now he's only chasing the high of having that hardness pushing against his inner walls at a punishing speed and needing that sweet release. Knowing that the seeds will soon take root.

 

__(And ultimately failed again)_ _

 

He pushed that thought far inside his mind. Pulling the equally uncomposed primarch face close and smashing their lips together.

 

This is how the experiment should proceed. Bodily needs satisfied in an efficient and calculative way.

 

__(You'll fail again this time and that will be a reminder of how helpless you are to your own body)_ _

 

Shut up. He's well-fucked and satisfied now wasn't he?

 

-

 

Gabriel is one of the four primarch angels who romanticized a number of things yet strangely she was the first out of the four to accept whatever it is that's 'going on' between them. There was that one time when the female primarch spoke excitedly to their adjutant about the holy matrimony between two people that she had observed going on in the Sky-dwellers' customs.

 

"Even though they both are not ones who wield the power of binding fate like the Primal beast Mithra, those two humans vowed for each other to stay together for as long as they live. That’s actually quite lovely"

 

Smiling politely, Belial can sense her indirect suggestion of making a physical proof between Lucilius and him. Such a silly girl, he chuckles silently, secretly. Isn't it obvious enough that they both left markings all over each other all the time? That's why there's the need to wear high collared uniforms and Lucilius donning those large robes.

 

"It could be that they gave those marks of unions as a way to cope with their mortality, Gabriel. Sky-dwellers don't live as long as we are so to give reassurance to one another, that's why they gave each other a ring"

 

That sets the woman into frowning a bit, but alas, she is undeterred with her determination on setting her creator and adjutant together.

 

-

 

Still, there's the gold bracelet on the Astral's slim wrist. It’s the one that Belial carved out of boredom the other day when he stumbles upon a chunk of raw metal gold in one of the skydomes that he visited. Upon learning the craft of metalsmithing, the primal proceed to make a band that fits nicely to his Faa-san's slim wrists. He familiarized with that hand so much because Belial recalls the times where he holds them tight. Too tight, right above the Astral's head as he madly thrust himself into the pliant body. When he presented it to Lucilius, it was thanks to Lucifer who made a comment that they are intriguing, enough to make Faa-san wore them. As long as he keeps it with him, he’s content.

 

It was like an unspoken taboo between the Astrals regarding laying a hand to their own creations. To Star-dwellers the Primals are a creature of lower caste to them that their pride will simply not allow the intimacy nor putting them as an equal side-by-side. Then there's the unsaid thought; since they 'gave birth' to the Primals, the Astrals are by proxy the parents to these creatures. It would be wrong to lay a hand upon one's child.

 

Lucilius is always the black sheep in the family. He broke these taboo as easy with Lucifer; taking his Supreme Primarch as his ‘other half’, and with Belial; letting the other primal trying to put a child into him.

 

"But you never the typical Astral, Faa-san. Always a deviant, always hungry for knowledge just to satisfy that bottomless curiousity in you"

 

A __shove__  and a gasp.

 

"That's what makes you so special" to me.

 

-

 

As the person who holds the other half of the key to the success of their experiment, Belial is fully aware of what he had signed up.

 

There was no aftermath care like how Gabriel told him on human's mingling after each of their sessions. Only the urge of wantonness, decent preparations, and a goal in mind that aims towards the experiment. The angle of penetrations, the tempo, speed, thrust, and hips tilting to contain most, if not all, of the seeds released by the primal. No soft caressings nor assuring touches. Anywhere is fine as long as no one's around. Like a pair of heated beasts, the two of them delude themselves with the goal of achieving a mean for an end.

 

Sometimes there was an interval upon each session due to their work constraint; one as the genius Astral leading his creations, and the other the Head of Researcher of the Fallen Angel project. No one is being disclosed with the details of their little ‘pet project’ but no one really asking because they just sort of __knew.__

 

Even the Supreme Primarch Lucifer excused Belial's presence early on and appointed Mikhael as his new deputy. Out of respect and obligation, the man with similar face to his dear creator only shook his head and excused himself when the Primarch stumbled upon yet again one of their coupling session in the study.

 

That did not mean that Belial is not capable of giving them. If he wishes so, the tons of peppered kisses and soft embraces would've been given to his creator. He _ _had__ spent countless hours in the Sky-dwellers' realms to observe many things and of course, he had been eavesdropping here and there for some 'extra pointers'. But part of his design is to also follow what his creator want right now, and what Lucilius demands are fast-paced, hasty fuck sessions.

 

Belial __had__  to follow orders.

 

If Faa-san ever gave him the chance, he’d make him melt. How will his dear creator looks like then, he wonders?

 

-

 

He was not aware of how it happened. One moment he was talking to another Astral about the mechanics of the third generation of primals, the next thing he knew his vision (and the other guy's) was blocked by huge black wings materializing between them. Belial's face was right beside him and he felt himself being lifted up from standing.

 

"Faa-san, you're bleeding"

 

Oh, so that's what the pain in his stomach meant. Lucilius himself was unaware of how paler than normal he looked right now and if it wasn't for Belial noticing the bleeding on his robe, it could've been exposed.

 

__(Exposed what? His miscarriage? Show to the Astrals of his never-ending failures?)_ _

 

Finding himself suddenly being weight by the tiredness of the realization that this is another failure, Lucilius only slumps into Belial's arms and hold his whimper of pain.

-

 

Upon arriving at a discreet operating room inside their appointed facility, the withering Astral was placed onto the iron operation table. They both lost count how many times they had been here in the past, but they kept the routine of handling their situation with an automated response. He scrutinized his eyes as another wave of pain washed all over his body. The _ _thing__  is crawling all over inside him. _ _It__ wanted to get out NOW.

 

Despite Belial’s best effort to channel his aura into his creator's body while minimizing the risk while performing the surgery, he was not a primal made of light essences - thus lacking their healing capabilities in maintaining life. What came out afterward was still a bloody, disfigured lump of flesh that was almost unrecognizable to both of them. Were its wings supposed to bend that way? Where is its head? Are those two pairs of arms?

 

By this time Lucilius had to stop taking note of what really came out of him and only lament deeply that it came out without even having the chance to take its first breath.

 

-

 

__There was a time back then that with the aid of the strong painkillers that he injected himself and the stimulant from chasing the high of giving birth, the Astral would pay no heed to what’s proper and pushed himself back onto his beast. Bloodied, and torn open, he lost himself in pleasure riding a solid nine inches deep into his cunt. Those were the days when he was trying to cover up the feeling of being ashamed by his own failures with sexual urges. The act only stopped once Belial had cummed deep inside his loose walls and a passed out Lucilius lay on top of him. Only when he’s unconscious will the primal be allowed to give proper aftercare for his master._ _

 

-

 

Now, he could only lay motionlessly.

 

Everything suddenly feels tiring and the throb at the back of his head at the running thoughts and vision he had for his other main projects began to make him all nausea and sickly. He’s overworked, with little to no rest during the passing days. He read somewhere that as the host for life to take bud in himself, it would need more than the act of conception and feeding energy into the thing in him just to keep it around.

 

He needs to be able to take care of himself too.

 

But Lucilius is a creature led by pride and ego of his own Astral birthright that he thought being one is more than enough to provide the thing with the genetic makeup it needed.

 

__(Besides, you lack the understanding of experiencing such caring emotions yourself too in order to nurture it)_ _

 

Shut up.

 

-

 

Some days, Belial amuses himself with the thought of what the offspring between him and Faa-san would look like.

 

‘Should there ever be one anytime soon’.

 

As his deputy, Lucifer once consulted him regarding a side project given to him by their creator.

 

Belial was just being honest; a rare feat, but not entirely impossible, and told him to “Create the image based on what you're closest with”.

 

Because he saw how those two treated one another with respect, much to his little chagrin that Faa-san almost never looked at him like how he looked at Lucifer. A little discontentment aside, he was expecting another small being in the face of Lucilius to pop out of the Angel's Cradle anytime soon.

 

Instead, a pair of red eyes looked at him curiously with a head full of tousled dark brown locks.

 

'You weren't being subtle about it were you'

 

"He's not even attempting on being subtle about it"

 

He looked at the frowning Astral. Perhaps Lucilius was a wee bit upset. After all, his most prized creation created a progenitor, not in his face.

 

But in his other creation instead.

 

“Now, now Faa-san. You don’t have to boil the poor little angel just to see his melting point. It will upset Lucifer”. His creator scoffed at his growing cheekiness. Little changes that go along the way after he was changed though.

 

Out of his own bemusement, Belial decided to follow the footsteps of his sibling and began to work from scratch on his very own little progeny. Perhaps it was a matter of taste and subconscious decision, little Sariel turned out to be something that reminded him a little too close of his dear creator __back then__. Long jet black locks cascaded from his back, and a body with a tall structure. Perhaps little Sariel is a bit of an overkill since what came out from the Angel’s Cradle at the end of its incubation is a lanky teen who stood at a height that almost exceeds Belial himself. _ _And those blue eyes hit closer to home.__

 

-

 

__“You’re missing some elements here and there,” said the Astral as he looks at the winged device lying in one of the test tubes. The comment provided a momentary distraction for Belial as he looked to his side, at where his work in progress gently floats, lower half pistoning in and out but his brain still tingling with concepts and a mental checklist of what could’ve been lacking in his process._ _

__

__He looks back to his partner’s flushed, but the distracted expression and nuzzles close to his ear, “Really? Then indulge me afterward, Faa-san, on what should I do to fix it?”_ _

__

__The genius of his creator is something that he wondered if it will ever have a limit, “But maybe it was partly instinctual for a mama like you Faa-san, to know these things instinctively”. To know what goes inside in order to determine what might go wrong._ _

__

__Perhaps that’s why he knew so well about all of those failures._ _

__

__And tolerating all those miscarriages._ _

__

-

 

Lucilius knew of his own independent project with little Sariel. But that does not mean he acknowledges it. The difference in treatment and favour was apparent in a way that he performs those tunings. As much as he showed annoyance and was a bit too harsh when drawing samples that it scared little Sandy every time there’s a check-up, Lucilius went through each one of them nonetheless because it was a request from his Supreme Primarch.

 

He did catch the older man observing in annoyance at how concerned Lucifer was to the well-being of his progenitor after each maintenance session. Though with that earnest smile and words of gratitude, even Faa-san would have gone lax there.

 

In the meantime, Sariel however, didn’t receive any. So it was up to the ex-deputy of the primarch but now Head Researcher of the Fallen Angel project to perform regular check-ups and maintenance to the still budding primal. It wasn’t entirely his expertise in putting stuff together and keeping it up in one piece, his skills are still way below his creator’s, but something about that progenitor of his that made him attentive enough to learn how to patch things up one by one, little by little.

 

The torn skin, muscles, nerve system - fixing Sariel up every time one of his training sessions ended up a bit too harsh on the primal’s body has become somewhat routine for the two of them. Perhaps this knowledge will come in handy in the future.

 

Maybe it can increase the rate of survivability of that little life that they planning to nurture together.

 

Maybe in the future, Belial will find these sets of skill as useful in case he had to patch up Lucilius’ body to a mint condition.

 

-

 

__The first time they failed, perhaps guided by his shattered pride and heightened endorphin from all the pain of the operation, Belial was quickly pushed and tackled to the floor. The scene could only be described as grotesque when he sees his creator rides him for all his worth, blood, and bile was thrown up all over their bodies._ _

__

__Lucilius wasn’t even thinking straight back then, ignoring both of their well-being in a maddening attempt to get himself filled faster. Filled and carrying. When the deed is done, Belial was left to take care of one hell of a messy, bloodied, unconscious Astral instead._ _

__

__At least he doesn’t have to deal with a grievance or any of that...yet._ _

 

-

 

"If it really meant nothing to you, then why are you crying, Faa-san"

 

What...

 

He blinks and fresh hot tears streamed from his eyelids.

 

For the longest time, Lucilius had been plagued by this insecurities in him that he is unable to decipher what exactly are his feelings. It's as if someone created him with a vessel out of a mold and forgot to piece up important bits in him on how to connect his brilliant mind to his emotions. As if that was the purpose, to see him struggled with all of these unknown stimuli which he cannot emote properly.

 

It was what made him create Lucifer not in the model of his looks, but with the ideal form of power and sense of righteousness. While Belial is a form of contradictions to everything else he had achieved formally with the Supreme Primarch. Both are blessed with power belong only from the first line generation, Lucifer with the blessed virtue, and Belial with adept knowledge.

 

They are, to some extent, the physical form of his covetous nature.

 

Just now he uttered the words of calling this entire farce as useless. And he rationale himself that this is just like every other time he failed. That his mind and body are two separate entity that agreed this is just another ‘results’.

 

__(Your mind replayed the images of both of your creations getting along with their own progenitors. You get that clawing feeling inside, won’t you?)_ _

 

Perhaps this time he forgets about the matter of the heart. One that he extremely lacks.

 

-

 

"We're stopping this"

 

His voice held the bored dismissal tone to it when he didn’t even bat an eyelid as he rejects the beast’s offer.

 

Stepping closer into his already breached personal space, Belial starts to aggravate further at his creator. There’s a pang of rejection in his heart that he did not want to face, so his coping with it through distraction right now.

 

"So just because you failed to carry one you decided to just fuck it and abandon this?"

 

Inexperienced in handling his own feelings, the primal beast let his anger took over his being. And just like that, the pent up frustrations from so many build-ups before washed over him like a broken dam. He is still with his emotions, his maker did not take it away from his initial design, and what Belial lacks right now are the self-realization and restraint. Or perhaps he had been restraining himself far too much after all these years that he just snaps.

 

Pushing the Astral to the wall, he pinned the frail-looking man by catching both his wrists in one hand above his head and hips plastered close to the other. With such action, the primarch purposely let him feel the hardness of his desire. Although he had accustomed himself to the beast’s bruising grips from their past sessions, there was that intensity of gleeful rage reflected in those red orbs. So he’s angry from being rejected? What a child.

 

As much as he found this repulsive, Lucilius was very, very tired all of a sudden. Just like Belial who’s having his pent ups throughout these days, so is he. It’s been what? Six months since they last graced each other’s bodies? Certainly, that’s actually longer than any period of abstinence that they have gone through before. No wonder the primal is at his rage. His body is one that has been attuned for pleasure after all.

 

But he’s just not in the mood of it now. Or any of it.

 

Angry bites and fingers pulling apart his clothes did nothing to ignite the desires stay locked inside him. He had diagnosed his body with a full recovery weeks ago with everything inside him stays intact and functional, but whatever touches Belial been giving him right now, his body just shuts down while his mind wanders.

 

When two fingers shoved hastily right into his sex that’s when Lucilius finally lets out a gasp and a flinch. __Of pain.__

 

Blood trickled down from the place where the knuckles joined with his tender flesh, and he would have proceeded to unzip his flyers, pulled his rock-hard organ out and just shove it inside if not for that look. That look of empty eyes just staring right passed him.

 

That’s when Belial become flabbergasted at what he had done. __What they had done to Lucilius’ body all these times.__

 

Neither of them is strangers to blood and violence during intercourse, but this is the first time he had ever see, truly see, how broken his dear Faa-san is.

 

-

 

He exited the compound feeling dissatisfied and frustrated as ever, leaving behind the shivering mess of a man in the room. The last view he had is Lucilius who curled up in pain, with red staining between his legs. Belial does not know how to handle this nor was he given any form of instruction on how to face an Astral breakdown. Instead, he chose the most rational decision he could think of; he fled.

 

This brought him to this place, a small spot situated at the backyard of the building facilities. A spot he knew too well because of a certain someone who will be here.

 

He found him when he spotted a black-haired person crouched next to some shady tree. But instead of the usual contempt of said teen, this time Belial can hear the sound of distress coming from the boy.

 

“No...stop...please stop…”

 

In an attempt to protect the anthill, Sariel stood in front of a bunch of lowly beasts that had already begun digging through the soil in their quest to find their food resources. He was not granted with the access to use his powers inside the facility compound, thus rendering his scythe useless since he cannot even summon it. A tall lanky and awkward teen against a few lowly beasts? Sariel stood no chance and can only see as more and more of the anthill got destroyed.

 

He didn’t know what prompted him to take action this time. Maybe it’s just his rage that needed channeling, that’s why he let his bat-like wings to sprout out and goes for the kill - attacking the little creatures mercilessly and hacking them to pieces that blood splattered all over. Some even landed on Sariel’s face and clothes due to his proximity to the scene.

 

Belial thought that if he could just destroy the root of the problem, then everything will be sorted out, in the end, won’t it? But they both know that even with the elimination of the pesky animal, nothing they can do to undo the damage done to the pile of dirt that they had dug their paws into.

 

Wiping the blood from his face, Sariel seemed indifferent now that the things terrorizing his anthill were gone. Like a worker hellbent on continuing his job, he kneeled back on the ground next to the colony, fold his sleeves up, and start gathering soil in his hands. That boy lacks the refinery of those worker ants in shaping and rebuilding the structure. It looked more like a crooked pile of dirt that no one would’ve thought it was made by the ants at all.

 

“Shouldn’t you stop doing that? Why trouble yourself to build back something that was broken? Even if you do succeed, it’s not like the ants and the anthill will love you back for all the troubles you did for them”

 

Perhaps the question was meant to be a rhetoric one for his own self-assessment. Yet he couldn’t help but asking this to such an innocent thing. Because he can, that’s why. Belial is in need of another perspective.

 

The hands paused, dirt slipping between fingers.

 

"The anthill...doesn't need to love me back...I'm satisfied with taking care of it because it's precious...to me...because it gives me...purpose."

 

Those hands ignored the dirtiness and continued scooping another handful of dirt to be placed next to the broken anthill.

 

"I can...focus...when I have a job to do... A job that only I...can do..."

 

The face betrayed no one when he spoke of his earnest desire.

 

"So will that make you happy and content then?"

 

Sariel nods. He doesn’t think long since he knows his answer.

 

"Because it's how I feel...it makes me happy.” Sariel looked to his side, looking back at the man who accompanies him all these times and helped him with so many things.

 

“Does a feeling...have to be returned...just to make it real?"

 

Does he want Lucilius to love him back too just to make sure that his feelings are valid?

 

"I want to believe...there's hope"

 

Altruism. He forgot that of all wonders that Lucilius is, compassionate is not one of them. It’s actually the missing part in him that made him delectable to the fallen primarch nonetheless.

 

Looking at the thin back of the working boy, Belial reached out with his hand and patted the feather laced head.

 

Thing is, it’s not like he didn’t know these answers that lie deep within him all this time. He was just worried, scared even, that he might have failed his dear creator again from something that he chose himself.

 

“You know Sari, you have no idea how much I wish I was designed to be just a simpleton like you”

 

Devoid of any coherent thoughts and will, only becoming of what was expected, to follow orders without question, to obey blindly without asking, to accept without receiving in return.

 

“Like..me?”

 

Belial chuckles a bit, “Yeah. But I guess I should've discarded that domesticate side of me. After all, Faa-san did create me to be a __contradiction__ ” He had been reborn and awakened from his pure, unadulterated side of him years back when the tainted core of the Astral entered his own and turning him into what he is now.

 

So he’ll take what he wanted, let greed drive him; lace it with devotion and loyalty. He is going to take things into his own turf now, even if it is to play around the grasp of his own creator.

 

-

 

After the whole shenanigans with his young progeny, Belial thought something must be done now. This time he invited himself into Lucilius’ private quarters. A place that he always has permission into, with or without any official business to discuss. Right now there is a serious matter that they have to talk about.

 

The man refused to look at him.

 

"Faa-san"

 

Hands cradled his face and gently lifting it up until their eyes met. He saw those tired eyes, with ink smudges at the corner of his cheeks and hair going all direction like some nest on top of his head. His articles of clothing were wrinkled, documents, calculations, formulas, all strewn all over the room, discarded on the floor. It was evidence enough that Faa-san is in some kind of distress.

 

‘What would this man do without me to take care of him’.

 

"Let's try again, please?"

 

Faced with a gentleness that he almost had no way of dealing, Lucilius almost wants to turn away from the intensity of it all. Yet he was stopped in tracks when the primal beast sensed the other's dilemma and placed a hand softly on his cheek to prevent the Astral from looking away to the side, "I'll be gentle".

 

Is this the contradiction that Belial wants to show him? That he shall shower him with gentle touches and caresses? To treat him as his partner - his lover?

 

With a practiced vocal, he once again nudges his face near the tip of the shorter man’s ears and enclosed his lips around that soft tissue, breathing out his apologies.

 

“It wasn’t fair for me to treat you like that”, previously there wasn’t a lot of opportunities for him to be intimate to his creator due to their schedules and brash attitude towards the subject of affection. However, that does not mean that Belial hasn’t replayed these words in his mind countless of time; uttering soft reassurance and sultry seduction. Just as he said, he only needed the opportunity, and Lucilius is, somewhat, giving him one right now.

 

The copulation among the sky-dwellers, he had seen it all, had studied what sort of sweet nothings that they’ve murmured to one another amidst the throes of passion between the sheets. He was intrigued by them, but lacking the chance to test them out. Belial does fantasize how his dear Faa-san would look like underneath such treatments and pampering. And to differentiate himself from those easily uttered confessions, Belial would really mean all the things he said. Only for Lucilius will he speak of what’s true.

 

It was a slow cajole of him disrobing the petite man layer by layer while showering him with kisses. No longer were they standing next to the desk, for the primal had maneuvered them both to walk closer towards the bed. It was until one of them had the back of their knees hit against the edge of the bed that they knew this is happening. And it was the Astral who found himself falling back into the soft and comfortable bed, with his dark-haired lover hovers above him.

 

Something akin to an embarrassment dwells in him, but any words of protest were once again swallowed by a hungry, passionate, pair of lips. He can only lay down and fight off his reaction to fled or grunts. Old habits die hard, and no matter how slow he wanted to take this, Belial still summons his talons and use the sharpened claw to cut through the black layer of fabric covering his creator’s body. But he made up for it by carefully peeling said destroyed fabric from that lovely pale body. Maybe this is what he’s been missing all these time, the chance to just worship that soft skin and caress all the sensitive parts his creator’s body had to offer.

 

These feelings, these sensations, he didn’t understand any of it. Technically it was the same thing that Belial always put him through, and touched him in all the same places. Yet the intensity of such actions is overwhelming to a point he felt his eyes sting from unshed tears. He wanted things to proceed faster, quicker, because inside his core he can feel the fear of the unknown. Yet each time he uttered “Hurry…” a gentle voice shush him. Coax him gently with words that made Lucilius close his eyes tight.

 

This is his body, yet when those digits enter him again, this vessel made of the flesh of his felt foreign.

 

This feels so devastatingly... _ _good.__

 

“Faa-san...you’re doing great” Belial breathe in, hands multitasking between scissoring him open and unbuttoning his own shirt. The man’s intention for a skin-on-skin was made clear and despite getting a blurred vision from the teary eyes, he’s able to see the toned muscle of the man above him. An expansion of the chest and damp skin from perspiration, it didn’t help that this is his ideal body too, strong and tough. It’s a body that he designed and own.

 

A kiss distracts him from the third finger breaching in, and this could be the first time they had ever take this long for preparation. He felt dizzy and at the back of his mind, Lucilius begrudgingly agree that whatever they’re having right now, sentimental or not, is something that he will grow addicted in the long run.

 

And that’s was when his vision sparked with light.

 

“T-that--”

 

“Oh, it’s _ _there__  after all~”

 

Again, those digits pushed in. Hitting that bundle of nerves head on and blinding his vision. He had an inkling that should something bigger were to hit it, Lucilius would see stars. And he does. But this time with his partner’s careful angling and well-aimed thrust after he nodded to the man’s question of asking if he’s ready.

 

He actually said “Please…”, making Belial light up and caught his mouth in another deep kiss as he sheathed __all the way inside__. The familiar warmth that surrounds him was amplified now that they are no longer chasing after some menial goal. After a few minutes of lip-locking, Belial finally let free of those sweet, sweet lips.

 

“Faa-san… ” red meets blue, both darken by desire and one is filled with deeply embedded adoration, “ _ _hold on to me…__ ”

 

It came into his multitude of calculations that perhaps there’s an inkling of connection between feelings and the angel’s core formation. But he dismissed it, thinking that as long as there’s desire, regardless of its nature, insemination should take place. Just like his main project to plot against the Omnipotence, he took the negative emotions of the fallen to create such a malicious creature. He did not expect that the total opposite of those dark emotions; whatever it is that Belial decides to just shower him with, actually provide a solution for a well-balanced life form between the two species.

 

Perhaps it was just a hunch telling him, just like the whispers at the back of his mind, that this time after the high of them climaxing together and he can feel Belial ejaculated deep inside, something to take root. And this something twitches with life.

 

Lying on their side and still connected intimately, the eccentric Astral lets out a faint grin, “I’m flipping the bird after all”

 

Belial looked at him with a slightly widened eyes, “You mean…”

 

An affirming nod was his reply. Fingers tangled on top of his naval and he felt the hum of their cores reacting to one another, and they reverberate towards the third one slowly pulsating down there.

 

For once he thought, yeah, this isn’t bad at all. This time for sure. The pair went into a silent contemplation together, brain wrecking for the future possible outcome and the repercussion when this thing to come forth. He couldn’t exactly tell for sure that he can, nor will, love Belial with all his being. Lucilius was aware of that. Yet he didn’t put any restrictions to his first generation of primals, and that is ample leeway for Belial to feel anything he wants for his creator.

 

Then there’s the thought of what might happen once his full plan was unveiled. With all the tiny details. The betrayal look out of everyone’s face could be entertaining, the primarch thought. He should double his effort to make forth with his side of planting more doubt on everyone’s side. Orchestra the best lullabies with the cries of anguish. Never take him wrong, he is only purely affection to his one and only beloved creator, but to everyone else, Belial shall be the harbinger of truth-twisted-deception.

 

“What could be more befitting than to sit at the top of the tower, and show junior what a pair of badasses we are huh?”

 

That actually made him scoff, “Nonsense”, but with a lighter tone that he’ll ever associate with the word. Who needs that when they can burn the world with them to the ground. The pillow talk going on between them made his scoots closer, basking in the close proximity of that body.

 

__(Alas, there’s that one last person that you had to factor in and one of the reasons why you employed the fallen primarch with his duties.)_ _

 

“When that time comes, don’t be late” he reminds, with a softening voice.

 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” a soft kiss to his messy white locks, “My Messiah”

 

-

 

Something happened.

 

Well, actually a lot of things happened, and somewhere along the way they had miscalculated, big time.

 

The sense of virtue that that man held for his duties had overcome his sense of sentimentality even to his own creator, and Belial couldn’t find himself resenting the other except at this moment.

 

He had screwed up real bad, with the bleeding body in his arms is the heavy price he had to pay for. Trying to put a distance between them, the wounded primarch stepped into a transportation circle just in time. This should send them to a spare facility he had built...but can he make it?

 

The flickering of the Astral’s diminishing aura alarmed him to hasten his pace. Looking down at the serene face, he curses again.

 

‘I’m sorry...I’ll make up for as long as it takes Faa-san…’ because after this,, time is all he has.

 

And then, it was _ _gone.__

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaching up to this point. Yup, most of this fic is centred on our what-ifs and our best attempt to follow the canon (powered by fujo powers). If you guys wants to nyoms and chill, drop by at my twitter @ChronismN. I also draw fanarts of them. Occasionally.


End file.
